Talk:Admin Noticeboard/Archive Forum
Future of the Forum All too often we're seeing threads posted in the forums that aren't wiki operations related. This has to stop. Non-wiki ops threads don't belong here, they belong on Rangercrew or Rangerboard. And we must have told people that dozens if not hundreds of times. It's also not uncommon to see threads posted in the wrong section. So lets have a show of hands, who here, thinks that the forums are a nuisance, and should be deleted? We can have a Noticeboard talk page instead if we get rid of the forum. It's a simple yes or no vote. Do we keep them or bin them? Digifiend (talk) 17:50, 9 May 2015 :I vote to bin. The functionality of the forums is extremely flawed on top of that. The Admin section should not be viewable or editable by anyone who is not an admin. The Dumpster (trash) section should not be allowed to have new threads created there. We admins spend enough time managing the wikis, we shouldn't need to spend a significant amount of time cleaning up the forum of threads which do not belong. :Nbajammer (talk) 17:54, 9 May 2015 ::I think that the forums work for inquiries and for things that can help the board altogether. At least the forums here are constructive compared to most places where it just becomes some super-exclusive club or a bunch of personalities instead of the work on the elements of the franchise itself. ::StrangerAtaru (talk) 21:30, 9 May 2015 :::Nix 'em. I'm tired of deleting Super Megaforce Rants, "Trakeena is Hawt" or other things that do not have any informational or editing value. If folks wanna do that stuff, go to Rangerboard or Tokufanon. While the forums DO have benefits, abuse is all too common and makes our productivity falter. :::I liked em for a while, as it made communication with editors easy. But now I can't stand them as some people need to be reminded multiple times what thier use is for. :::Aldo The Fox (talk) 21:48, 9 May 2015 :I think there should be an episode where a villian called sir pranker play lots of pranks on people. :Popprincess (talk) 02:21, 10 May 2015 ::This right here is but an example of why I feel the forums need to go. They are being abused, just like this. ::Nbajammer (talk) 02:32, 10 May 2015 :Yes I understand it's for the best. :Ijustgottaburger (talk) 14:02, 10 May 2015 ::Bin them. As an ordinary editor, the only use I've gotten out of the forum is asking questions of admins, which I can do on their walls if I need to. It would be nice if there was thriving, relevant conversation on the forum, but since there isn't, it won't be missed much. ::Zhera (talk) 15:00, 10 May 2015 :::It still, however wouldn't solve the problem of abusers writing non-wikia questions on the admin's pages. I don't really use the forums much, whenever you bin them or not, I don't really mind. :::Also I think there should also be a regulation whenever a regular editor writes to another regular editor. I'd had that problem in the past and I would like that to not happen again. :::Jonathan Leung (talk) 18:09, 10 May 2015 ::::We can protect our pages - we cannot protect the forums. Plus writing questions on admin's walls can be ignored or reverted. Doing the same on the forums is more work than that, and time wasted doing more important things. ::::Nbajammer (talk) 18:38, 10 May 2015 :What about just outright delete the forum in its entirety and have a Noticeboard instead, since the forums in this wiki are all about wiki-ops and not actual discussion of two franchises? :AnonBaiter (talk) 20:05, 10 May 2015 ::That's exactly what the admins are considering. ::RedLegend1 (talk) 20:05, 10 May 2015 :::This is how we used to do it, but when the forums were enabled I do not think sufficient thought went into them before doing so. If we do turn them back off, this is how we'll once again do it. And of course, messages can be left on our wall. :::Nbajammer (talk) 21:48, 10 May 2015 ::::Yeah, the advice will be to post on the Admin Noticeboard talk page, an admin's page, or the talk page of an article, depending on what is being discussed. ::::Digifiend (talk) 23:28, 10 May 2015 :I'm okay with binning them. It's less work to clean up an admin page than a forum. Any unnecessary comments there can also easily mean trouble for the writer. :Agentjx (talk) 20:09, 10 May 2015